A Queen's Quest
by luffylova
Summary: This is my version of One Piece. it includes a very clueless Fem!Luffy and Love Triangles! if you don't like don't read. rated M for future Lemon 'maybe'. pairs may include ZoLu or AceLu... Alive!Sabo YAY! P.S. I suck at summaries. xD
1. Chapter 1: the man they call demon

**OKAY so this is my second fanfic. XD**

**(BTW I like to be called Kuro-chan as my stage name because I can! *laughs evilly*)**

**And here to help me introduce the story is my beloved ACE~! *swoons over Ace***

**Ace: Hello readers. It is very nice of you to read Kuro-chan's work. *bows politely* It's really good.**

**Me: Aww Ace-kun you're so nice to me! *nudges with elbow* Can the wonderful you do the disclaimer for me? *bats eyelashes with a pouty face like Luffy* **

**Ace: Grr you've been hanging out with Luffy and Sabo too much! Fine! Kuro-chan dose not own anything one piece Oda-sensei does. But if she did I would never die along with Pops, right?**

**Me: *eyes turn into hearts like Sanji-kun* HI HI! Anything for you my beloved Ace-kun! *coughs* Now back to the seriousness. **

**I had to split the first chapter into two parts because I haven't finished the second half and I wanted to show you my work! **

**XD Hope you like it! **

* * *

**The Man They Call Demon**

The crystal blue sea water glistened in the sunlight. A tiny ship sail across the open sea. The waters were calm, and the air was warm and relaxing. A small framed girl lay sleeping in the tiny vessel, back against a barrel of water and feet resting upon a small sack of oranges.

The girl's long, raven black hair blow in the cool breeze that sweep across the water. Seagulls softly chirped overhead waking the girl from her peaceful sleep. She raise her petite hands to her eyes and rubbed away their sleepiness. The bright sun shone down upon the girl and reflected off of her flawless ivory skin and rosy cheeks.

The girl stands up and looks at her surroundings. She had been sailing nonstop for three whole days, it was getting boring. But today was different. Today when she look out upon the horizon there stood a small island to the east. The girl docked her small boat in the harbor next to the other ships there to visit. Immediately after docking she went off in search for a good restaurant. Being a girl many people think she worries about her weight. Wrong. This girl ordered plates and plates of meat, and ate until she was satisfied.

After her meal the girl decided to take a walk around town. It was only a matter of minutes when the girl got lost in the streets of the thriving village. The girl soon found herself at the town's Marine base. This was not the place for a pirate to be, yet something made the girl want to stay. The girl looked over the tall wall of the base and saw …a person.

The man was tied to a post as if on display. Not only that, the man seemed to be starving. Acting on instinct the girl jumped down from the wall and ran back to town. She soon found the place she was looking for, after getting lost. It was a small family run bar. She walked in quietly and instantly the bar went silent.

She walked up to the bartender and sat down for a drink, waiting for the noise to begin again. It didn't. Instead someone spoke directly to her.

"Hey baby," the drunken man said as he walked over to the girl who was not interested, "why don't I buy you a drink?"

"I'm sorry I have plans later," she said innocently voice sounding like a chorus of angels.

"Did you just say 'no' to me? Me of all people. Do you know who I am? I'm the great Captain 'axe hand' Morgan. I am the savior of this town and the Marine captain here. How dare you tell me 'no'! You're nothing but a _slut_!" he almost screamed but putting a hiss on the final word.

The girl's patience broke at that last word. She got up slowly and walked over to the now panting Marine Captain who had the strangest hand, it was an axe, but she didn't care.

"I knew you would see it my way. Now what do you drin-!" the tiny girl's fist was under the man's chin and back at her side in less than a second. The Captain passed out as the girl walked back to the bar and asked the bartender her question.

"Umm… I was wondering if I could use your kitchen to make some rice balls?" she asked shyly as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, this way," the bartender said and pointed to the back staff door not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Thanks," she said with a genuine smile as she followed the bartender to the back.

The man tied to the post looked emotionlessly at the ground lost in his thoughts. _Nine days huh? …so hungry… I need to train more. I cannot die here. I didn't make it to the top yet. I can't die! Kuina!_

So lost in thought the man didn't notice the person getting closer to him. Suddenly the man sensed her presence. He looks up at the girl and is instantly shocked.

She wears a red vest with one button closed to cover her overly developed breasts (also revealing her stomach) and a blue flared skirt with a puffy white trim that hugged her tiny waist. She was like the most perfect angel right down to her unbitten fingernails. The only blemish on the girl was the medium sized scar under her left eye. The scar looked old and healed as much as it could. Atop of her head sat an old straw hat with a red ribbon circling it. The man's black eye connected with the girl's big brown eyes and was put into a kind of trance, only to be broken when she moved to him and started to untie the ropes around his arms.

"What the hell are you doing." He choked out over a very dry through and total shock.

She ignored him and continued to untie his restraints. She was so close to him that he could smell her sweet scent. She smelled like the sea and oranges. It was like her, unique.

"I said 'what the hell are you doing?!'" he said again with more control of his emotion.

"There," she said untying his last restraint, "now you can eat without any restraints." Then she gleefully pulled out the rice balls she had made and handed them along with a canteen of water to the now free man.

He looked at her curiously to find her smiling a big toothy smile. She pushed the rice balls forward ever so slightly as if telling him to take them and eat. He had given in and reached out to grab the rice ball cautiously, like something might happen if he takes the food.

The girl stands there until the man is finished studying him which she didn't do before. He was tall, well taller than her at least, and he was very muscular. She could see his defined muscles through his tight white top. Circling his stomach was a green belly warmer over his deep green pants. Over his feet he wore worn out black combat boots. And around is left bicep was a dark green bandana. He also had short green hair that looked like moss.

When he was finished he looked down at the girl. She was looking at him, studying him. "Thank you for the food," he said.

"You're welcome," she said as she smiled at him, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy the girl who is going to be the first Pirate Queen. What's your name?"

"My name is Roronoa Zoro, the man who will become the world's best swordsman." He said automatically. Not even thinking and he spoke, just who was this girl to make him say such things.

"It's very nice to meet you, but if you're a swordsman where are your swords?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Well I was caught by the Marines and they took my swords into that building right over there," he said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at a gigantic Marine base.

"Oh…," she said then smiled and continued, "then I guess we're going to have to go and get them!" and she grabbed Zoro's hand and raced off towards the building.


	2. Chapter 2: meet the prince and servant

**Me: Hello my slaves! JK JK *Door slams open to reveal an angry ace holding story plans & story* AHHH! *hides under bed***

**Ace: KURO-CHAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

**Me: *slowly gets out from under bed to see angry Ace***

**Ace: YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PUTTING LYFFY THROUGH!? I JUDT READ THE CHAPTER AND YOU HAD-!**

**Me: *covers Ace's mouth* Now now Ace we cant have you ruin the story for everyone could we? But if you deal with it I'll... *whispers in Ace's ear***

**Ace: *blushes* W-w-what a-a-are y-you g-getting a-at? W-w-why w-would I-I w-want t-t-that?**

**Me: You know you want it, now I do not own One Piece Odacchi does cuz if I did there would be some major hot stuff between Luffy and some certain characters if you know what I mean! *wink wink nudge nudge* XD**

**Ace: HEY! **

**Me: *shoves Ace out of the way* On with the story!**

**P.S. I will try to update as often as I can but you know with school starting and all it might only be once or twice a month. BUT I WILL TRY!**

* * *

**Meeting the Prince and His Servant**

One they were inside Luffy dragged Zoro inside the building, through the halls searching for his swords.

Suddenly, a loud crash rang through the hall they were in. Luffy's hand let go of Zoro's. He looked in front of him and saw Luffy on the floor while a medium sized man with blond hair lying on top of her.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the blond man shouted at Luffy pushing off of her chest. He looked into Luffy's eyes and then at the hand he had squeezing her breast. "OH! Are you the girl that my daddy hired as my new maid? You're hot and you're very…" he squeezed her breast again, "squishy."

Luffy not knowing anything just innocently sat there under the strange man groping her.

"Umm…" Luffy spoke quietly, "could you get off me mister?"

The man stared at her and then reluctantly started to pull off of her, removing his cling hand from her breast. "'Ahem!' here you are miss my name is Sir Helmeppo. And yours would be…?" he led as he extended a hand out for her to take, helping her up.

"My name is Lucy, Monkey D. Lucy. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," she said and gave a slight curtsy.

"Good manners, well groomed …developed," Helmeppo said as he examined her.

All the while Zoro who was still behind Luffy was thinking, _'wait why did she introduce herself as Lucy. I was sure that outside she said her name was Luffy. What is going on here?' _ He then decided to speak up, "Hey outside didn't you say your name-?" he was cut short by a pleading look from Luffy/Lucy.

Helmeppo who hadn't noticed Zoro's comment or Zoro himself continued to examine the raven haired girl and then stated, "…And you're also the granddaughter of that Marine Hero right? Monkey D. Garp."

"Yes and my Grandfather would be delighted to see such a charming young man in the Marines helping his wonderful father," Luffy stated sucking up to him just like she was taught to by gramps.

All the while Zoro stood there shell shocked. _'Wait a minute first she is Luffy then she's Lucy now she's the granddaughter of Garp the Marine Hero who fought against Gold Roger. Who is this girl?' _Zoro thought trying to straighten everything out.

"Helmeppo-sama!" a shout came from down the hall. A pink haired boy came in the direction of the shout. He suddenly tripped over his own two feet and fell flat on his face while the papers he was holding flew in every which direction.

Luffy being the kind person she was quickly ran over to the small boy and helped him up. Zoro still unnoticed was left alone with this Helmeppo guy while another boy yet again fell for Luffy. _Just who is this girl?_ Zoro thought to himself as he watched Luffy pick up some of his papers.

"O-o-oh t-thank y-y-you. I-I'm C-Coby," the pink haired boy stuttered out failing to hide the huge blush that spread across his face.

"I am Monkey D. Lucy it is very nice to meet you sir," she said with a small curtsey and a huge smile.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Coby shouted shocked while pointing to Zoro.

"W-W-WHEN DID YOU G-G-GET HERE?" Helmeppo shouted fear obvious in his voice.

"Who me?" Zoro questioned, "I got here at the same time as 'Lucy' over there, _daddy's boy._" There was a certain hiss at the last words that sent a chill up Helmeppo's back.

Luffy stood behind the scene unfolding before her, "WAIT! YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Helmeppo screamed in shock as he looked between Zoro and Luffy.

"Yes you had this man tied up in the middle of a hot dry field and he was starving so I thought I would give him some food," Lucy said innocently.

"YOU WHAT?!" Helmeppo screeched. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS MAN IS?!"

"Yah his name is Roronoa Zoro, and he is going to be the world's greatest swordsman," Luffy smiled a genuine smile at the green haired swordsman who suddenly tried to cover the blush creeping onto his face.

"_How is this girl making me feel all fluttery inside?"_ Zoro thought once again.

"Why would a beauty like you worry about some lame bounty hunter like him?" Helmeppo stated cockily.

Just then Luffy's patience snapped. She slowly walked up to Helmeppo (Coby shaking behind him) and just like with his father her knuckles connected with his jaw and he blacked out instantly. He crashed to the floor blood trickling from his lip, and Coby ran off to tell someone of what he just saw.

"Now Zoro," Luffy said as if nothing had happened, "do you know where your swords might be?"

* * *

**Ace: *chases me around the room* KURO-CHAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO LUFFY!**

**Me: WELL SHE DIDN'T SEEM TO MIND IT ALL THEAT MUCH!**

**Ace: WELL THATS BECAUSE LUFFY IS STUPID AND DENSE!**

**Luffy: *walks in the door just as Ace says 'that' and starts to cry" Ace... *sniffle* d-d-do you...*sniffle* really mean that?**

**Ace: LU! What are you doing here? wait did you just hear that?**

**Me: I invited Luffy over so that you would be able to calm down but now look what you've done! *Hugs Luffy***

**Ace: B-b-but...**

**Me: Ace (even though I love you) you have to leave so that I can cheer Luffy up.**

**Ace: *mopes out of room***

**Me: Okay he's gone you can stop crying so we can say our goodbyes.**

**Luffy: *perks up instantly* Okay. Now I hoped you liked the story... **

**Me: and don't forget to rate...**

**Luffy: And review!**

**Both: BYYYYYYEEEEE! XD**


End file.
